kingdomheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Luxord
Luxord's whereabouts The whereabouts of Luxord (and several others) are unaccounted for as far as I know for most of the game. Are there specific new cutscenes that say they stay in the castle? Otherwise, it's just as possible (if not more likely) that they were out wreaking havoc with the Heartless like the active members. Scottch 12:44, 12 April 2007 (UTC) also can we add info on him and other members and what they do in kingdom hearts 358/2 days. :He was probably in Port Royal most of the time, trying to corrupt as many hearts as possible with greed. ... I think...Summon:WALL•E 19:54, 11 December 2008 (UTC) Luxord's Other's name In regard to all of the possible names being posted on Members #7-12, I think it's a little presumptuous to include different combinations of the prior Heart's name. Some of them (this page for example) aren't even correct. "Rurold" isn't even a possible combination of the remaining letters minus x of Luxord. If you want my opinion, his Other's name would have been Rould, anyway. :-P Stub my theroy on his name is dulor because it sound alot like dealer and duel and because of his cards and stuff it sorta fits i kno kind of far off but im mean it may be connected. Luxord Cards Luxord has been shown with cards the size of realworld playing cards, and also cards roughly as tall as him. Does he have two desk, one big one small? Does he have no actual deck and he just constantly creates new ones, choosing which size depending on the situation? Does he have only one deck and is somehow able to change their size at will? -xNaminéx I also saw himuse a deck of cards with a green back. It could be one of his new weapons, the question is, which one? Winxfan1 15:17, 8 June 2009 (UTC)Winxfan1 =Element of Time= Improved Luxord pic Check out the Japanese site of Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days. There's an improved Luxord pic. Xaldin too. And one of Axel with his chakrams, if you're interested. Removed from article This needs to be rewritten to be professional. On top of a table, cards were placed side by side. Axel and Luxord faced each other, playing some sort of game it seemed. Axel tried stopping Luxord’s hand from turning up a card. Luxord said he wasn't waiting. Axel was glaring at the cards on the table. Luxord said, "Whichever one, you’ve lost.". Luxord shrugs, and turns a card. Axel buried his face in his arms when he finds out he lost, he then tells Luxord one more game. At Axel’s words, Luxord started shuffling the cards, laughing. Xigbar appeared and said the game looked like fun. Luxord then stopped shuffling and asked, "How about a game, sir?". Xigbar told Luxord, "I’m not interested in this kinda game.", teasingly, and sat on the edge of the table. Axel placed a hand on Xigbar’s shoulder and said, "You taking a break today?", speaking with him familiarly. "Well, it’s a break, in a sense..Because Xemnas also went out.", Xigbar repiled. Luxord commented that it's rare for him to go out. Xigbar says he goes here and there fairly often, because now was a very important time for the Organization. Axel asked, "What’s very important?". Xigbar awnsered, "The world is moving. We’ve gotta be worried about own fragment’s movement, right?". Luxord leaned his head to one side wondering what he meant. "The rest is a secret,” Xigbar said, teasingly, getting off the table and starting to walk. He told them to be really careful not to let them use you. At Xigbar’s words, Axel and Luxord looked at each other. Luxord commented that the first six members have been companions since the outset, or so he'd heard. But their actions, there are all sorts of things where he doesn’t understand what on earth they want to do. Axel joked, grinning, "''Just say they have no real objectives or something. Let's have one more game.". At Axel’s words, Luxord started cutting the deck. i guardian soul wrote this shabby thing. just look on heartstation.org. i also wrote the one with demyx Just a thought... Luxords Existence Does anyone but me think Luxord is like a filler for the 10th place of Org.xiii? He always seemed of to the world kh2. I think they should've replaced Larxene with Luxord. I feel Marluxia and Luxord would've made a great team and Larxene should've been in KH2 or stayed with Luxord in it. Any agree?≠Tokio Japon 04:54, 10 July 2009 (UTC)Tokio Japon♥♥ Music Just to note that in the trivia section it mentions the 13th struggle being because: "he is the only original Kingdom Hearts II character to have the theme, most likely because all (except Marluxia) Castle Oblivion members had this theme, and that Castle Oblivion used cards. " Axel, and unknown (Riku in cloak) have it, and they all have it because its an organisation fight (or alleged in the case of riku) without allies. 01:06, 20 July 2009 (UTC) Luxord's Rank Just because he's at Yen Sid's tower, that doesn't really prove much really, and Xigbar was also seen at each meeting w/ Luxord. It shouldn't go to the trivia section w/o Xigbar since he's 4th last to die. I care nothing of you adding it, but by your theory, You'll need to add Xigbar to it since he's done everything Luxord has beside appear in Yen Sid's Hologram. 02:17, 13 August 2009 (UTC) Its probably me but... I find it kinda...odd that Luxord has a british accent and was sent to Engliand for his missions. Was he sent their just to be a world filler or are his reasons to be sent their one of the homourous things in the game? Its probably just me though... - Sencilia Luxord wasn't sent to England, he was sent to Port Royal which is a place in the Caribbean. - HeartOfOblivion 01:54, 14 August 2009 (UTC) luxord's sister? :Luxord's British...Larxene doesn't have an accent, but if she's anything, she's French. Really unlikely.—Urutapu 18:22, 20 August 2009 (UTC)